A Web of Lies
by geeklikeish
Summary: Natasha is sent on a mission by S.H.I.E.L.D, simply to watch over Loki's activity. But something unplanned for happens.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha stepped out of the cabbie and paid the driver. She straightened her green dress and fixed her hair a bit. S.H.I.E.L.D had assigned her to another mission and this was it. She walked up the steps that led to the grand door of the building. Entering, she saw the crowd, wearing a variety of colours. The men were in their suits. Some people were at the bar, drinking and talking to each other. Some others were chatting with their own group of friends. Natasha blended in with the crowd, and grabbed a glass of champagne as the waiter passed by, intending to seem as natural as possible.

She made her way to the bar and sat on the swivel chair, searching around the crowd for her target. He was nowhere to be seen. Taking a sip from her champagne, she lifted her chin, peering at the second floor of the ballroom.

And there he stood, wearing a suit and green scarf, peering down at the rest of the crowd.

Loki.

She placed her nearly empty glass on the table and walked slowly towards the crowd. Natasha had to squeeze through the crowd and saying a quick "Hello," "Good Evening," "Lovely dress/suit," to the people around her, still having quick glances at the god. She remained to keep a visual on him. He was mostly just checking his watch, leaning on the marble railing and peering down at the crowd. Walking towards the staircase, there was a sudden sound of shattering glass coming from the direction of the bar. The whole crowd grew silent and turned around to see a young man in a suit, being dragged away by security because he was starting to get drunk and violent. After the little scene, everyone went back to his or her business, and the ballroom was filled with sound again.

Natasha turned around to see that Loki was gone, and had slipped through the door that was behind him. Quickly, she made her way up the staircase and towards the door. Looking around, making sure no one saw her, she slipped inside the room that presumably she saw Loki go in to. The room was dark, but it was bright enough for her to see. She turned around to close the door. A sudden shiver ran up her spine as she felt a cold icy breath on the nape of her neck.

She turned around immediately and saw Loki smirking.

"Good evening Agent Romanoff," he says, "off on another mission I see."

His eyes looked down on her beautiful long legs and started to go up, eyeing at those delicious curves and then focusing on her breasts. He continues to look at the curve of her neck, and then at her face giving him the like-what-you-see look.

"May I say, this dress looks absolutely stunning on you," he smirks, "it really shows the shape of your body."

He extends his arm beside her head, and pointed his finger over the lock of the door and twisted his finger, creating a locking sound. He then hovered his hand over the knob, and it started to turn into ice.

She turned her head to see what he had done. Basically, they were locked in and she was stuck in here, with him. She immediately shot a look at Loki. He was looking sharp in his suit. The slick black hair and green eyes made him look a little sexy. Well, not exactly a little, but a lot.

Loki immediately grabbed his attention to the agent who was as stunning as he was. A smirk formed across his face as he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear with his husky voice, "You are mine now, little spider."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha tilted her head up with pleasure, as Loki's hand started to slide up her thigh while he was nipping on her ear. Loki grinned towards her reaction. This was exactly what he wanted, and this was exactly what she wanted too.

She turned her head slightly so she could look at Loki. He turned his head towards Natasha, his lips hovering over hers. Natasha smiled mischievously as she pushed her lips onto his. Loki's eyes widened with shock, but he enjoyed it. Who wouldn't? He willingly accepted the kiss and started to kiss her. Slowly, Natasha's hands held onto his face cupping his jaw as they kissed passionately.

With his other hand, Loki explored her curves and traced it to her back, where he could feel the zipper of her dress. He started to toy with it, teasing Natasha.

"Just pull it down already," she said in-between their kisses

"A little eager are we?" He replied.

Natasha could feel him smirk against her mouth as he pulled down the zipper of her dress. She let go of his face to allow him to pull it down completely. '_This was good,_' she thought, '_This was very good_,'

Loki pulled down her dress, dropping to the floor. Now, only revealing her undergarments. Natasha pushed his coat off along with his scarf, and started to take of his suit. He kissed her jaw line as he started to unhook her bra, feeling her soft and smooth skin in the process. She tilted her head up slightly, while unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it to the side.

As he pulled away her bra, the agent was starting to pull down on his pants and underwear already with her leg, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Loki raised his eyebrow as he looked down on her thighs, grinning.

"I thought it would've been a bother," she answered.

Loki stepped closer towards her, starting to kiss her collarbone while constantly teasing Natasha with his member. She was frustrated that it wasn't in her already. He noticed her attempts at getting closer to him, wrapping her thighs around his hips.

"I'd have you beg first," He whispers, licking on her ear lobe.

"Never." She moaned slightly as his soft tongue reached her ear.

Loki gently rubbed his member on her centre. Teasing her. She groaned with frustration, and held on to his hips.

"Please," She sighed as he kissed her neck. "Loki,"

"Please what?"

"Just-"

"Hm?"

"Just fuck me already. Please," She begged, giving a small moan as his tongue licked on her nipple.

"And which such crude language," He said with a smirk.

He grabbed on to Natasha's thighs and wrapped it around him, pushing her on to the wall. She grabbed on to his hair and gave a slight gasp as he slowly put his member in her, thrusting impatiently, trying to find a rhythm. He dug his head on to her chest, tasting the salt of her skin. She continued to gasp and sigh as she dug her nails onto his back. He held her hips, pushing her down deeper. She groaned at the pain and pleasure, and he felt the tension on her skin.

They kissed again, their tongues tangled in each other's mouths. Natasha started to quiver with pleasure.

"Loki, I'm going to-"

"No. Not unless I tell you to," He said, cutting her off

He gave thrusts that were harder and deeper than ever before. Natasha moaned as he dug his member in her.

"Loki…" She moaned out his name several times while pulling on his hair, twisting her wrist as she does so.

"Come for me darling. And say my name while you're at it," He said starting to kiss her.

"They'll hear us,"

"This room is completely sound-proof. They use it for meetings and require absolute silence from the outside…and so do we,"

Loki's thrusts, harder and faster, were making Natasha hiss with pain and pleasure.

"Loki…" She whispered

"Louder."

"Loki…" She said louder

Loki himself started to moan slightly.

"Now scream for me,"

He gave one final push, harder and deeper than ever before.

"LOOOKIIIIIIIII!" She shouted tilting her head back.

They both erupted at the same time, with Loki inside her. He tilted his head back with delight. They both collapsed on to the floor, with Natasha above him. She rested her head on his chest, both of them panting for air and wet. Natasha looked up to see Loki crossing his arms behind his head and looking at her.

"Good girl," He says with a smirk

Natasha kneeled in front of him, the slender curves of her body seen well than before. She started to stand up and put her clothes back on, with Loki doing the same. They straightened their clothes and fixed their hair, trying to look as well as before. However, they still remained to smell like sex.

Loki unlocked the door and as Natasha was on her way out, he grabbed her by the waist spun her around towards him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Shall I be expecting more next time?" He asked, with a smirk painted across his face and a raised eyebrow.

She licked her lips in an attempt to flirt.

"You bet."

Both of them quietly made their way out of the room, trying not to grab so much attention. They continued on with their own business in the ballroom. Chatting up a conversation with others. However, they still managed to sneak glances at each other, which mostly consisted of Loki winking at her, and Natasha sexily biting her lip.

Her mission was accomplished. She had watched over Loki's every action tonight. Literally.


End file.
